


The Youth Center; Character Descriptions

by gaysquared



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Being teenagers is hard, Fairy tail au, Gen, Los Angeles, Multi, Orphan Characters, Orphans, Poor Characters, Poverty, Queer Youth, Racebent characters, Runaway Lucy, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Youth Center, kids being poor and queer and disabled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fairy Tail is a Youth Center in downtown L.A. //CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youth Center; Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set in modern day America, in LA; most of the characters are race-bent to fulfill a realistic image of what the demographics of LA look like; think of this as a modern Millenial, inclusive version of Fairy Tail. In this series, Fairy Tail is a Youth Center in LA; Youth Centers are places for youth, usually in poorer communities, to seek help and resources. Makarov owns the Youth Center, and Mira, Laxus, Erza, Elfman, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow are all over 18 and volunteer and work at the youth center. The rest of the characters are underage and volunteer part time and seek help there.

**Natsu:**

Natsu is half Filipino, half Japanese, and was raised by his Filipino father in the states; he speaks Tagalog, Spanish, as it is spoken in the Philippines, and English, but not Japanese. He has an attention-deficit disorder and mild hearing problems (only at certain frequencies) but usually prefers not to use aids, and because of this knows only a few words in ASL. He has a Russian Blue cat (those of the breed usually present as a dark bluish-gray) named Happy:

**Gray:**

Gray is Métis; he is part Cree (a Canadian Aboriginal Nation) and part white/European, and from French Canada. He speaks French and English. He has Major Depressive Disorder. He was orphaned at an early age and recently moved to LA.

**Lucy and Erza:**

Both Lucy and Erza are white Americans that speak varying degrees of Spanish. Lucy has recently run away to LA from Southern California only to end up at the Youth Center. Erza works at the Youth Center, where she spent much of her childhood. She is putting herself through business school.

**Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman:**

These siblings are all white Americans that speak little Spanish and have genetic albinism (i.e. they’re albino), and have varying degrees of vision impairments due to their albinism. They are an orphaned family, supported by Elfman and Mira working. Elfman and Mira volunteer at the Youth Center as well. Mira is a trans woman.

**Juvia:**

Juvia is Japanese-American and comes from a poor family (like almost everyone on this list). She speaks both Japanese and English. She has a speech impediment and has Generalized Anxiety Disorder.

**Cana:**

Cana is Mexican-American and has an “unknown” white father. Her mother was an aboriginal Maya from south Mexico. She is culturally Catholic but questions her religious beliefs. She speaks both Spanish and English.

**Gajeel:**

Gajeel is also Mexican-American (it’s LA, guys), originally from San Carlos, and speaks Spanish and English. He has a cat named Lily that is a Bombay, a breed sometimes known as a “mini panther”:

** Levy:  **

Levy is a white, Jewish American who speaks both English and Hebrew/Yiddish, as she is ethnically and religiously Jewish. She has an undiagnosed mild Autistic Spectrum Disorder that causes her to go into periods of hyper-focus, and she has select topics she is extremely passionate about while also requiring a clear routine. She is also hyper-empathetic.

**Loke:**

Loke is transgender male white American who struggles with near-sightedness and is Hard of Hearing; he wears aids on both ears and knows ASL.

**Laxus:**

Laxus is a white American who speaks a small amount of Spanish and volunteers at his grandfather’s Youth Center.

**Freed:**

Freed is a trans, genderfluid French immigrant attending university with Laxus. Unlike the rest of those who volunteer at the Youth Center, he comes from a wealthy family, but chooses to volunteer after Laxus (who he totally does NOT have a crush on, what) convinces him. He speaks English and French.

**Bickslow:**

Bickslow is Mexican-American and speaks only English. For unknown reasons, he is partially nonverbal.

**Evergreen:**

Evergreen is a white American who speaks only English. She identifies as Wiccan, and while Wicca and Withcraft are separate things, she also practices Green Witchcraft.

** Wendy:  **

Wendy is a quiet, young Mexican-American girl who speaks Spanish and English and can be nonverbal at times due to a Social Phobia. She has a British Shorthair cat named Carla:

**Lyon:**

Lyon is a Cree First Nation French-Canadian who grew up with Gray in Foster Care. He speaks English and French. He may eventually show up, having tracked Gray down.

**Sting:**

Sting is a white American who speaks only English and struggles with Bipolar II Disorder. He has a cat of the Havana Brown breed named Lector:

**Rogue:**

Rogue is South-Asian-American and identifies as Muslim; he speaks Tamil and English. He has a diagnosed mild Autistic Spectrum Disorder that causes him social anxiety and he can be partially nonverbal and have difficulty under or over empathizing. He has a Giant Day Gecko named Frosch (who may or may not like to ride around on Lector’s back):

**Minerva:**

Minerva is a trans Afro-Latina Dominican-American woman. She is named after Minerva Mirabal. She speaks Spanish and English and has been diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Persobality Disorder.

**Yukino:**

Yukino is biracial; she is half Japanese American, half white. She is shy and speaks both Japanese and English.

**Jellal:**

Jellal is Venezuelan and speaks both English and Spanish; he identifies as an atheistic socialist and suffers from PTSD. 

**Erik:**

Erik is a Romani man from the Czech Republic. He speaks Romani, English and Czech. He has a pet Indigo snake named Cubellios (a name Jellal is extremely confused by because it sounds like “covered" and “beauty” to him, as a Spanish speaker; he takes to simply calling her Bella; cause he and Erik totally aren’t dating or anything lmao). Indigo snakes are large but non-venomous; however, they’re immune to rattlesnake venom and can eat them whole:

**Author's Note:**

> All the pets! Let me know what ya'll think? If you know me, you can probably already guess what ships are gonna be in this series. If you have any questions, let me know; if there's a cultural identity or disability here that confuses you, please try googling it first.


End file.
